1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of samples with focused acoustic energy. In particular the invention relates to a device for irradiating a sample with focused acoustic energy to treat the sample and a method for irradiating a sample with focused acoustic energy to treat the sample.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years progress in many aspects of sample-in result-out devices, also known as micro total analysis systems (microTAS) or lab-on-a-chip, has generated, for a variety of reasons, an increasing interest in in-vitro-diagnostic (IVD) applications. For example the integration and miniaturization results in systems requiring a relative small, acceptable contamination risk of the sample, high sensitivity and short turn-around time of the test and lower costs per test. Furthermore between sample-input and result generation minimal operator intervention shall be required. Operator interventions can be done by relatively unskilled operators and moderate demands on operating environment.
Known technologies of treating samples with acoustic energy may not be appropriate for certain applications like molecular device applications because after completion of the sonic treatment no distinction may be made between a leaking cartridge having a liquid sample inside and the liquid being used by the device itself. That may be a non-acceptable treatment result within these devices using such a liquid-coupling.
Furthermore the pretreatment function including complex operations like e.g. mixing, is processed separately and independently from other processing functions. This is opposite to the general trend in this domain of further miniaturization and integration. Even more seriously, it contradicts with for example hospital or lab requirements to have real small size systems, because of the very limited space available in these settings.
In addition to that molecular diagnostic tests often include technologies with complicated piezo arrays, complicated control systems and complicated electric drivers. These technologies are expensive, require a lot of technical support and also need much space.